From The Top
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: A punishment spanking in the Benson-Cabot household, told from Olivia's perspective.


I am truly not heartless, despite what some people may say. The sad look on Alex's face is killing me when I send her to the bedroom to wait for me in the corner. If there was any other way, I would jump at it, but Alex and I both know that nothing else works with her and sometimes a sound spanking just has to happen. My sweet little Alexandra Justine Cabot is intelligent, competent, talented, and passionate. She is also impulsive and bratty and doesn't always make the best decisions in regards to her own wellbeing. That's when I step in with a sharp dose of domestic discipline, and it's been that way for almost twenty years now. It must be working for us, because we couldn't be more in love if we tried. I get a glass of water and drink it slowly. Yes, I am stalling, give me a break. I am not looking forward to the unpleasant task in front of me.

When I enter the bedroom I find Alex exactly where she is supposed to be, standing in the corner with her jeans and panties at her knees and her hands on her head. I can hear her sniffling and I have to resist the urge to give her a hug. There will be plenty of time for comfort and hugs after this spanking is over. I know some people who don't believe in comforting their partner immediately after a spanking, but I am not one of those people, especially considering the kind of strict spankings that Alex is used to, where there are usually multiple implements involved and she is always sobbing by the time it is over. I would never dream of leaving Alex alone and without comfort in such a state. I am very strict, but I love my sweet baby and I always want her to know it.

"Come here, little girl." I say as I sit on the bed.

I know how much Alex hates the corner, and I have to hide my smile when she practically runs away from it. Alex is on the verge of tears and I have to remind myself again that there will be plenty of time to comfort her after her punishment is over.

"Do you understand why you're in trouble, Alex?" I always ask this question. It's important to me that Alex understands exactly why she's about to go over my knee. If she doesn't understand why, then I need to stop everything and explain why before anything else happens.

"Yes, Ma'am. I lied to try and get out of trouble." Alex's lower lip trembles as she looks at me with nervous baby blue eyes. She knows exactly what is coming next. We've been down this road before.

"And what is the consequence?" I ask.

"A hard spanking on my bare bottom and a mouthsoaping, Ma'am." Alex starts to cry.

Okay, now those tears are _really_ killing me, but I have to stay strong. Deep down in her heart, Alex expects me to carry through on her punishment and be consistent. If I don't, then I let our relationship down, and that is not something that I am willing to do no matter how much I hate what I am about to do to my sweet little Alex. I am forced to remind myself that I am not just being mean; Alex agreed to this lifestyle twenty years ago, fully consenting to submit to my authority and obey my rules, and fully consenting to submit to punishment if and when any of those rules were broken. I guide Alex across my lap into the proper position, and reach over to the bedside table, picking up the wooden hairbrush right from the start.

"Ouch!" Alex yelps and jumps in surprise at the first swat.

As the spanking progresses, I can't help but practically burst with pride. As usual, Alex is accepting the consequences of her actions as gracefully as she can. She is crying, but I can tell that she is doing her best not to wriggle too much, and she is not kicking or reaching back to cover her bottom. She does not ask me to stop, knowing that it won't do any good. This spanking is over when I say it is and not one swat before then. I am not really in the habit of lecturing Alex while she is getting a spanking; I let the implements do the talking. So the only sounds in the room are Alex's crying and the sound of the hairbrush on her bottom. When Alex's bottom is a uniform shade of bright red, I put the hairbrush down.

"Stand up when you want to, and get in position for the belt, hon."

Alex cries harder when she hears those words, but she doesn't argue. Lying is a serious offense and I always punish severely for it. She slowly pushes herself off my lap and bends across the bed. I take off my belt. Alex whimpers as she lays waiting for the first swat. On top of the hairbrush, I'm sure it feels like the belt is killing her bottom, and Alex quickly starts to sob. The good news is that once the belt has done its job, her spanking will be over, although she doesn't know that yet.

I throw the belt down. My sweet baby has accepted her spanking gracefully, and I am proud of her. At this point, I allow myself to be a little less strict and a little more supportive, even though we aren't done yet. My heart can only take so much before I just don't have it in me to be strict with her anymore. I sit down on the bed and rub soothing circles on Alex's heaving back, leaning down to speak into her ear.

"Good girl. You took your spanking very well, angel. We just have one more part left and then your punishment will be over."

Alex turns her face to look at me, tears streaming down her face.

"P-please, L-Livy. C-can't it b-be o-over?"

Oh, my heart is breaking. I respond to a lot of different names. Alex only calls me 'Livy' when she is distressed and needs me to cuddle and baby her. I usually only hear that name after spankings, but hearing it always makes my insides melt. Stay strong, Liv. Stay strong.

"I'm sorry, baby, but it's not over yet. Almost. Are you going to walk to the bathroom like a good girl or do I need to carry you?"

Alex slowly gets up from the bed and we walk to the bathroom together. I can tell that she is struggling to keep her hands away from her sore bottom. I don't allow Alex to rub her sore bottom or soothe it in any way until twenty four hours after the punishment is complete. It gives the lesson a chance to really sink in. Alex starts to cry even harder when she looks at the porcelain toilet seat lid that she knows she is expected to sit on while she is getting her mouth washed out. She looks up at me, her eyes desperate and pleading.

"Be a good girl and sit down, baby. Let's get this over with." I am just as anxious to have this whole ordeal behind us as she is.

Alex chokes on a sob as she _slowly_ plants her cherry red bottom on the hard porcelain. She waits, watching me, as I prepare the cloth.

"Open." I place my left hand on the back of Alex's head, as if drawing her to me.

Alex squeezes her eyes closed and opens her mouth. I vigorously scrub out the inside of her mouth with the soapy cloth. I'm sure it must feel like a lifetime to Alex, but in reality I only spend about five minutes scrubbing out her mouth. I take the cloth from her mouth and place the bar of soap in her mouth, telling her to bite down and she reluctantly obeys me. I leave the bar in her mouth for another five minutes. By this time, she is sobbing as if the world is coming to an end, and I am at the end of my strength.

"That's my good girl. Rinse, love." I take the bar of soap from Alex's mouth and kiss her forehead, stepping aside to allow her access to the sink.

Alex doesn't wait for me to ask twice. She jumps up and rinses out her mouth for several minutes. No doubt her dinner tonight will taste a little funny, but the water at least helps. When she is done, she is still sobbing, and waits for me to come to her rescue like I always do. I pick her up in my arms and carry her back to the bedroom where I cuddle her on my lap and allow her to cling to me and cry as long and hard as she wants. It is not unusual for me to hold Alex for an hour or more after a spanking is over. Punishment spankings are traumatic for both of us and we both need the comfort. While Alex cries and sobs, I rock her and tell her that I am proud of her for accepting her punishment so well, and assure her that it is over and everything is forgiven and I still love her and she is still my good girl. Alex needs to hear these words after a punishment, and I have no problem saying them since they are all one hundred percent true. Through her sobs, Alex apologizes for her behavior and swears up and down that she will never misbehave again. I know that she will try, but I always tell Alex that she is human like everybody else and she is going to screw up from time to time. But Alex really is a good girl, and I only find myself having to spank her maybe once or twice every few months.

I hold Alex under her sobs turn to whimpers, and her whimpers to sniffles. I _never_ , _ever_ rush Alex off of my lap after a spanking. Holding her is one of my favorite things to do, whether or not she has just been spanked. She eventually grows silent, and her body sinks into mine as sleep takes over her. I tuck my sweet love into bed under a light sheet, kiss her sweet face one final time, and tiptoe out of the room to go find something to keep myself busy with until she wakes up.

Maybe for dinner tonight I will take Alex to her favorite restaurant. I love to make my sweet baby smile.


End file.
